Spice Girl
Chapter 537 Notorious B.I.G. (5) |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = B |precision = D |potential = C }} is the Stand of Trish Una, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Spice Girl is a humanoid Stand of a feminine figure, resembling Trish in proportion. She has several mathematical signs on her body: Two plus signs rest on her shoulders, two on her elbows and one on her forehead, followed by a division sign on her brow and a multiplication sign on her crown. Her face is without a nose, and has black streaks running vertically across her eyes. Personality Spice Girl seems to have a consciousness separate from Trish, and has even been seen giving her advice during battle. Of note is the fact that, unlike most Stands, Spice Girl provides a name for herself. Likewise, Trish refers to the Stand as "her" and "she", unlike the common "it". Trish first becomes aware of Spice Girl's existence due to the Stand actually speaking to her when she was panicking over what to do about Notorious B.I.G.. Her attitude and strength of character are also reminiscent of Trish's first appearance. She also openly acknowledges Giorno Giovanna's role in influencing Trish's spirit into maturing, referring to him as a mysterious individual. Her battle/Stand cry is "WANNABEEE~" (in reference to the Spice Girls' debut single) . Abilities Softening: Spice Girl is able to soften any material. Any object that is softened by the ability is indestructible to anything aside from the Stand itself, gaining consistency and elasticity akin to rubber or putty. This can provide a cushion for a softer landing, or create a backlash when the object returns to normal (like a catapult when it is pulled and released). She can even soften moving objects like bullets, temporarily dulling their kinetic energy as well while not removing it outright. Super Strength: Spice Girl has considerable strength. While moving slower than a clock's second hand, she was able to use a pipe to stab and section Notorious B.I.G. into pieces. When used against objects that have been softened, they will break cleanly. Another example can be seen when Spice Girl breaks off the front of a plane by rapidly punching the walls and roof of the cabin. Gallery Manga= Spice_Girls.png|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Spice Girl Status.png|Spice Girl Status Spicegirlhint.png|Spice Girl's first and later changed appearance at the end of Chapter 499 ScratchgirlSCratchGirl0623B162-E146-4EC1-B21F-61A1E507E50A-342-000000770ED7F709_tmp.png|Claw marks left by the Stand during her introduction SpiceSTAND.jpg|Spice Girl's Full Appearance WANABEEEEEEEEEEE.png|"WANNABEEE!" |-| Game= SpiceGirlEoH.png|Spice Girl as it appears in Eyes of Heaven trish una spice girl golden whirlwind ps2.jpg|Trish Una and Spice Girl, ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2) |-| Other= 100 spicegirl.jpg|Spice Girl as a SAS figure SG1.jpg Trivia *When Spice Girl was first hinted at in Chapter 499, she had a bird or dinosaur-like quality to her, illustrated by her large claw marking left in the ground. By the time she was fully shown in Chapter 537, her design was apparently changed and the claw was gone. Despite this, a similar claw marking appears imprinted on a passenger seat Trish lays her hand on when the Stand was introduced, implying it to be an unexplained phenomenon separate from Spice Girl's body. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands